Dodging The Bullets
by TheSpazChik
Summary: Matt thinks his alliance with the Belgian and luchador will finally put away the Saints and help him gain power, yet before anything has even gone down, he finds himself waking up in the house of someone unexpected, someone who teaches him that not all Saints are in it for power or fear, some are in it for


**I dont own anything but my OC. The newsreports are off of SRWiki.**

** This is my first attempt at a Saints Row fic so be warned. some characters might e OOC but bear with me, i might get the hang of it. Please enjoy:)**

* * *

Only once on another occasion has Matt ever woke up in someone else's bed after a night of drinking at the club. It was an event he didn't like to repeat often, because the last time was a disaster that ended him with a million texts after he grabbed his clothes and climbed out the window. However, waking up this time, was quite pleasant. So far.

The bed felt amazing, the room wasn't too dark, the sun wasn't blinding through the blinds. He sat up and stretched, reveling in the feeling of his back and neck popping.

The only thing missing from this picture was the woman who owned this place. At least, he hoped it was a woman.

He stood from the bed and walked around collecting his clothes and put them on. He couldn't find his shirt or his scarf though. He looked around and found a sticky note on the nightstand. It was oddly shaped and the background said KAPOW!

Down stairs in the kitchen. Watch for Hachi, he jumps.

-D.

He went out into the hall and checked found the bathroom. He ran a hand through his hair and wiped off the smeared lipstick he always wore with a piece of toilet paper. When he was at least a little satisfied with his appearance, he went back into the hall to investigate the third door.

It contained a large bookcase and a desk. Piles of books, newspapers, and files littered the desk and floor. It made him wander even more if this was a woman's home.

Not wanting to look nosy, he shut the door and went downstairs to meet the delicious smell of bacon. He followed the smell to the kitchen, where he finally saw where his shirt and scarf had gone off to. His pink shirt was big on her and his blue scarf hung around her neck.

She had light blue hair that was in a ponytail at the moment. He could tell from her side profile that she had a nose ring and was wearing a pair f small reading glasses. She was leaning over on the counter, messing with her laptop.

He watched her go back and forth with cooking and typing on her computer. He cleared his throat to gain her attention when suddenly he was on his back and a long, wet tongue attacked his face.

"Hachi, off!" She scolded, shooing him." Bad Hachi!"

The dog trotted off in hopes of finding something to chew on while his owner held out a hand to the man.

"Sorry about that." She said helping him up.

"It's quite alright, just surprised me is all." he replied.

"To be fair I did warn you." She teased. "Hungry?"

Matt nodded. He wouldn't admit it vocally that he was immensely happy that she looked and, so far, acted normal.

"Ugh!" She groaned." You know your internet is shitty when even the advertisements take forever to buffer."

"I'm pretty good with computers." Matt said." Mind if I have a go at it?"

She backed away from her computer and went back to the stove.

"That would be great." She sighed." I'm half tempted to just throw the damn thing out a window."

"There are some ways to skip advertisements by typing "pass" right here in the url." Matt demonstrated." And your internet problem is you haven't turned on your pop-up blocker."

"Really?" She appeared right behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder." I was trying to watch the morning News before submitting my article to my editor."

"Reporter?"

"Nah, Advice Columnist." She answered as they both watched the video that finally played.

"The celebrity of the 3rd Street Saints was put to a violent and destructive test in Stilwater this morning when patrons of a local bank were subjected to a mock hold-up by this internationally popular gang. However, excitement was replaced with panic when shots rang out and blood began to decorate the lobby. During the ensuing firefight, the bank's vault was ripped from the building, showering rubble down onto the bystanders below. The extent of the damage landed the Saints, like so many celebrities before them, in jail - at least for a few hours. This is Jane Valderamma with your Celebrity Crime News."

"Jesus." She said annoyed, turning back to the cracking, half-burnt bacon and scrapped the pieces onto a paper towel-covered plate and turned off the stove." They are gonna go too far one day."

"Couldn't agree more." Matt replied.

"I thought you'd be all into them since Josh Birk will be starring in their movie."

"Not really a fan of all his movies."He corrected." Just a few."

"Got it... NyteBlade." She smirked and winked at him." By the way, I just so happen to have a NyteBlade signed autograph in my desk drawer upstairs."

His eyebrows raised slightly and his eyes widened before he composed himself before he said anything.

She laughed.

"Come on, I'll give it to you." She took his scarf and put it around his neck and held both sides in one hand, pulling him behind her, as she led him back upstairs.

He gladly followed without fuss as they entered her study and she let go of his scarf. He watched her walk towards her desk and purposefully bend over the front of it to reach her bottom drawer.

"So whats your name, Stud?" She asked, rummaging through the drawer.

"Matt." He replied, looking around." Matt Miller. You?"

He turned to see the girl sitting on her desk with one leg over the other, holding a gun pointed at him with a sweet smile.

"Dodger Gat." She replied.

* * *

**thanks for reading this far. I hope you liked it and i hope you will review and tell me your thoughts and how you think the next scene will play out.**

**TheSpazChik**


End file.
